


and you still followed me away

by Kaiosea



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cream Puffs, Daily Lives of Border Agents, Going to the movies, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ninomiya Squad dynamics, Pining, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiosea/pseuds/Kaiosea
Summary: Tsuji just looks at him. “I'll always come to save you, Inukai-senpai.”Inukai feels his stomach swoop like he’s on a rollercoaster beginning its descent. He ignores that response. There’s no reason to be nervous around Tsuji, who he’s known for over a year now. “What a strong promise,” Inukai teases him. “You better deliver on that.”
Relationships: Inukai Sumiharu/Tsuji Shinnosuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Inukai Sumiharu

**Author's Note:**

> On my most recent World Trigger rewatch & manga reread, I started to love Inukai/Tsuji! Thank you to paracyane for reading through this in advance <3 
> 
> The first chapter is Inukai’s POV, and the second will continue on from Tsuji’s POV. The second chapter is finished, and I will post the second part in a week at most after it is edited.

Patience is a quality that, as far as Inukai is concerned, is only necessary when he’s using his Trigger. 

Case in point: How Inukai gets himself chosen for Ninomiya Squad. 

“I’ve heard Azuma Squad is splitting up and you’re becoming a captain,” Inukai says to Ninomiya in the cafeteria, in front of everyone. It’s one of the first times he’s ever spoken to Ninomiya. “I saw you watching us B-rankers train yesterday. Just so you know, you should pick me.” 

“And why should I do that?” Ninomiya says, his expression not changing at all. 

“You need me on the team,” Inukai claims with a smile. “I can figure things out on my own, but I'll always listen to you. And I work well with Tsuji—I saw you talking to him yesterday, and I bet he’s your first pick. You're recruiting Hatohara too, right?" 

That gets a reaction of surprise, even if Ninomiya is still saying nothing. Inukai knew that mentioning Inukai and Hatohara would get his attention. He’s familiar with Tsuji from Solo Battles, less familiar with Hatohara, but he relishes the chance to work with both of them. (He’s unsure of the Operator that Ninomiya will contact.) 

Since Ninomiya isn’t stopping him, Inukai keeps talking. "Also, I'm not in high demand. The other squads that are recruiting right now? My talent doesn’t fit in with them. There’s no place on their teams for a Gunner with my support style. You're my first and only choice. I basically don't even know the word no." 

Ninomiya narrows his eyes. "Tch. The fact that no one else wants you is supposed to convince me?” 

Inukai tilts his head back so he can look Ninomiya right in the eyes. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Ninomiya looks away first, so transparent that Inukai almost laughs. After a moment, Ninomiya turns and starts walking away. 

“I’ll think about it,” Ninomiya says insouciantly, flapping a hand at Inukai as a goodbye. 

Inukai grins. He knows for sure that he’s won his place on the squad.

* * *

One week after Ninomiya Squad holds its first practice, Inukai goes to Tsuji’s house for the first time to help him study. The two of them slip their shoes off at the door and Tsuji announces that he’s home, to no response, before leading Inukai upstairs to his room. 

Inukai takes in Tsuji’s room at a glance. _Jurassic Park_ posters cover the wall above Tsuji’s bed, which is messily made. Inukai notices half-folded, fashionable clothes sitting on the bed, a few socks on the ground, and open textbooks and scattered notes littering Tsuji’s wooden desk. 

“I didn’t peg you for being messy,” Inukai says, scratching his head. 

“This isn’t messy, it’s actually clean right now,” Tsuji replies with a reproachful look. “I cleaned because you were coming over.” 

Inukai makes an exaggeratedly shocked face. “For me? Tsuji-chan, you shouldn’t have.” He doesn’t know what to make of the strange look that appears on Tsuji’s face. “So what test is it you’re studying for again?” 

“Japanese. Mid-year exams.” Tsuji sits down at his desk and pulls over a chair for Inukai. 

Inukai slides in, kicking one of the socks on the floor. His legs are cramped at the desk, which is barely large enough for two people to sit at. They’re sitting so close that he can feel the heat from Tsuji’s body. “Okay, I remember that one from last year. What do you have questions about?” 

Tsuji moves around the textbooks on his desk until he finds the passages he wants to review. 

After an hour or so, Inukai stretches his arms to the ceiling, leaning back and tilting the chair onto only two legs. “You pretty much know all the material. I don’t think you need more review, so we’re probably done here.” As he leans back, he notices that they have an audience of two guys in the doorway. Inukai has seen one of them around school before, but he doesn’t recognize the other. Either way, they’re obviously Tsuji’s brothers. 

“Go away,” Tsuji says to them. 

His brothers enter the room; they’re both around Tsuji’s height. One of them asks, “Shinnosuke, who’s your friend?” 

Tsuji sighs and introduces Inukai by name only. Inukai stands up, smiles, and offers a more proper introduction. 

“Stay for dinner,” the other brother says to Inukai quietly. 

Tsuji looks at Inukai with resignation. “You really don’t have to--”

“Of course I’ll stay,” Inukai says, putting a hand on his shoulder. He’s looking forward to getting to know Tsuji even better, messy socks and all.

* * *

When Ninomiya Squad makes it to A-rank, the five of them celebrate by going out to barbeque. 

“The look on Miwa’s face when you shot his gun out of his hands,” Inukai laughs, picking up a piece of juicy meat between his chopsticks. 

“The same way you looked when Narasaka got your arm?” Hatohara says to him with a gleam in her eye. 

Inukai shrugs and acknowledges his failing. “If it hadn’t been for Tsuji-chan, he would have gotten more than just my arm.” 

Tsuji nods. Inukai’s respect for Tsuji’s support style grows every time they fight together; Tsuji always seems to appear out of nowhere exactly when Inukai needs him. 

Ninomiya sips his ginger ale, ice clinking in his glass. He looks up from his plate, and says, "Good work."

“Good enough to treat us to this meal?” Hiyami asks without much expression. 

Ninomiya shakes his head, looking like he’s trying not to roll his eyes. 

"I'll treat you, Hyami-san," Tsuji says quietly. 

Inukai glances across the table at Tsuji and experiences an odd flash of annoyance, which he masks with a smile. “Then Hatohara, I'm treating you."

“Don’t you dare!” Hatohara says, pushing her plate away. 

“No one is treating anyone," Ninomiya says. "But… I’ll treat you all after we come back from our first away mission." 

"I bet that's not too far away," Inukai boasts, and he sees Tsuji smile. Inukai then tries to start a group cheer, but only Hatohara joins in.

* * *

Ninomiya Squad does not go on an away mission. Instead, Hatohara disappears, and the rest of them are demoted from A-rank to B-rank, no matter how much Inukai curses about Commander Kido to anyone else who will listen.

* * *

After their first rank war as a demoted B-rank squad, Inukai can't wait to congratulate Tsuji when the round finishes with all three Ninomiya Squad combatants alive. 

“Hey, Tsuji-chan! You saved me back there,” Inukai says, grinning. He thinks back to the most pivotal moment of the battle. 

While facing Suwa and Sasamori in the forest stage, Inukai believed with total faith that Tsuji was coming. It wasn’t something that was communicated to him either by Hiyami or Ninomiya; Inukai just knew. When Tsuji smashed into the tight little clearing with Kogetsu, oak trees falling at his feet, Inukai didn’t even need to look around to know who it was or what he’d come for. 

In battle, Inukai has all the patience in the world.

In the present day, Tsuji just looks at him. “I'll always come to save you, Inukai-senpai.” 

Inukai feels his stomach swoop like he’s on a rollercoaster beginning its descent. He ignores that bodily response. There’s no reason to be nervous around Tsuji, who he’s known for over a year now. “What a strong promise,” Inukai teases him. “You better deliver on that.”

* * *

On the rooftop of their high school, Tsuji asks Inukai for help during lunch period. Lunch is when their schedule overlaps for half an hour. 

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, Inukai looks up from his studying and closes his math textbook. “What’s up?” As usual, it’s weird to see Tsuji not wearing a crisp suit and tie, but he still makes an absurdly handsome image in their school uniform, almost like an advertisement. Tsuji’s uniform fits better than Inukai’s does—it must be the measly extra centimeters that Tsuji has on him. 

Tsuji sighs. “I'm having a problem.” 

“Yeah, and what is it?” Inukai says, a little impatiently. He definitely didn’t study enough for this exam. 

Kneeling, Tsuji spreads out four paper cards on the ground in front of Inukai. Each card is littered with obvious heart symbols, and the handwriting indicates different authors. “I've started receiving love confessions.” 

Inukai smiles with a strange feeling in his stomach. He’s known Tsuji for a while now, so he’s surprised it took this long to hear about something like this. “Of course you are. You're too cute, who could resist you?” 

Tsuji looks away, the way he usually only does when a girl is around. 

Inukai tries to laugh, the way he normally does when a girl is around. “Just kidding. I mean... what's the problem then? At least they know you well enough to not do it in-person.” 

“I haven't responded to any of them. I don’t know how to respond.” 

Inukai blinks. “Do you wanna respond?” 

Tsuji thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head. 

The strange feeling in Inukai’s stomach settles down. He opens his textbook and starts studying again. Crap, his time is really running out before the exam. Inukai smirks. “You sound like you've got it covered as usual.”

* * *

In a training room, Inukai fires into the targets set up on either side of Tsuji’s body, bullets flying straight and true to their mark every time. Not one of them hits Tsuji, who takes his time fixing his hair while Inukai reloads. (Personally, Inukai thinks that Tsuji’s hair doesn’t need fixing.) 

“Make the targets smaller,” Tsuji says. 

Inukai glances up from his reload. “Huh?” 

“You did the same thing last week, with the targets exactly this size. I think you can make it more difficult.” 

“It’s not like I’m a sniper, but…. okaaaay,” Inukai says, suddenly self-conscious. He slaps a hand against the back of his neck, yielding to Tsuji’s experience. “If you say so. Hyami-san, can you please—” 

“Already got it,” Hiyami says in his ear. 

“You’re the best,” Inukai reminds her. 

Tsuji lines up between the targets again, sticking his hands casually into his trouser pockets, his chest tall and proud. Inukai squints one eye closed, focusing his attention. The targets are a little more intimidating at this size. 

Inukai takes a deep breath and releases a barrage of bullets. He holds his breath as he smiles this time. 

All of his bullets find their mark, or rather, almost all of them. One bullet flies off in an unexpected direction, but away from Tsuji rather than towards him. 

Tsuji nods, acknowledging him. Inukai feels his chest swell with pride. 

“This is why we’re a team,” Inukai says, setting down his gun. “You and me.” 

Tsuji walks towards him with grace, looking like a model on a catwalk, and Inukai can feel his heart beating faster. It seems to take Tsuji ages to reach his side, and once he’s there, Inukai watches his unflappable teammate take a casual, but posed stance. Inukai always forgets that Tsuji is just a little taller than him, despite Inukai being a year older. Inukai briefly considers modifying his own Trion body to be a few centimeters taller before his thoughts are interrupted. 

“Why did you choose gunning?” Tsuji says. “I’ve never asked. You’d be suited to an Attacker or a Shooter, as well. Though I can’t say I see you as a Sniper, not with your patience...” 

“I am patient!” Inukai knowingly lies with a smile. “I guess it’s because when I enlisted, basically no one wanted to be a Gunner. At least in my enlistment group, y’know? I don’t mind doing the things that no one else wants to do. Plus I thought it looked awesome.” Inukai makes a finger-gun with his free hand and mimes shooting it at Tsuji’s heart. “Pow!” 

Tsuji places his hand over the left breast-pocket of his suit, right where Inukai shot him. His cool, handsome face looks like he’s about to smile, but he doesn’t. “Next time, move the targets back five feet.” 

Inukai smiles twice as much to cover both of them. “Thank you, Tsuji-chan.”

* * *

“I would like to go on a date with you,” Tsuji says, staring mostly at the floor. 

Inukai scratches his head. “Not bad. But you gotta have more, like, conviction, or something if you’re trying to confess your feelings to someone.” Inukai honestly can’t believe he’s trying to help Tsuji practice his own love confession to someone—Tsuji won’t tell him who, but Inukai has his suspicions that it’s someone at Border. Inukai’s stomach hurts just thinking about it. 

Tsuji looks at him warily. “I am always full of conviction.” 

“Not really what I meant.” 

Tsuji sighs. “I don’t like this.” 

“Try it again,” Inukai says. “For practice.” 

Tsuji tilts his head back and looks at the ceiling. “Ugh. How would you do it?” 

“Right, I forgot you definitely need to learn from a pro like me. Just watch and learn,” Inukai says, then he takes a deep breath. “Hey, babe, I’m perfectly crazy about you. I’ve been thinking about you day and night like I just can’t sleep. You’re cute and beautiful and I’m totally not worthy of your love. But you know, I’m a former A-Rank agent, current B-Rank Number 1 and it comes with some perks that I wanna share with a special someone, who is you. How about let’s go out sometime?” 

There is a long moment of silence. Inukai watches Tsuji hide his mouth behind his hand, almost as if he is violently suppressing something. Tsuji eventually removes his hand and says, “I disliked every moment of that. This was a mistake.” 

Inukai rolls his eyes. “Hang on, wait, let’s keep trying. What about—Imagine the person that you like sitting in front of you.” As he looks at Tsuji, Inukai ignores the way his own throat tries to close up, scratching out his final words like a needle on a broken record. 

Suddenly, Tsuji can’t meet his eyes anymore. 

Inukai waits patiently, because it’s Tsuji. 

Tsuji suddenly meets his eyes. “I like you,” he says. “I don’t like many people, but I like you. Will you go out with me?” Tsuji’s gaze is powerful and sincere, and his soft lips, slightly parted by the end of his question, look like pale ribbons ready to be untied. 

Inukai swallows hard and realizes the sinking feeling in his stomach has ascended to his chest. He looks at Tsuji’s eyes, his slim lips, his smooth cheeks. He feels his own heart thumping, and it hits him what he’s been ignoring for months now:

He wants to be the one receiving Tsuji’s actual confession. He wants to savor Tsuji’s shyly confessed feelings and accept them with a genuine smile. 

Tsuji looks at Inukai like he’s waiting for something: Praise. Ridicule. Constructive criticism. 

Inukai thinks that Tsuji was right. This was a mistake. 

For once, Inukai has no idea what to say next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far--I've posted the next chapter!


	2. Tsuji Shinnosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is here! Tsuji's POV; picks up from where the first chapter left off.

“I like you. I don’t like many people, but I like you. Will you go out with me?” Tsuji says, and then he waits, holding his breath. 

He feels himself starting to sweat. He should have done this in his Trion body instead of his regular one. Why is Inukai taking so long to respond? He usually has a quick retort for everything. 

“That was great,” Inukai finally says, smiling, but Tsuji can see that Inukai’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “Good job. Practice makes perfect.” 

Tsuji sighs. It seems like his confession had no effect on his senpai. He’s failed once again to tell Inukai his feelings. “I’ll keep trying.” 

“It was worth a try,” says Inukai, and Tsuji really can’t tell if Inukai knows or not.

* * *

Although Tsuji becomes anxious when he can’t tell what others are thinking, he ended up on a squad with four inscrutable members, though they’re all unreadable in different ways: Inukai, always smiling. Hiyami, always silent—Tsuji relates to her, even if it took some time at first. As for Ninomiya, it’s better if Tsuji can’t tell what he’s thinking or feeling. Sometimes, Tsuji misses Hatohara, even though she had secrets of her own.

* * *

Tsuji’s running late to his squad meeting, and he’s never late. He’s panting as he runs down the myriad Border hallways to reach Ninomiya Squad’s headquarters. This is all Ikoma’s fault—Ikoma had insisted on fighting him for an extra five rounds, and Tsuji, foolishly, had stayed, only to lose four out of the five. 

Tsuji bursts into the operation room and barely has time to notice that no one is in their Trion bodies before a loud noise erupts and his face is blasted with streamers of confetti.

“Happy birthday, Tsuji!” His teammates chant before bursting into song. 

Ninomiya sings monotone in a low voice, Hiyami is monotone in a higher voice, and Inukai sings surprisingly well, so together they sound like a triad of sad angels. Tsuji enjoys the full effect. A birthday banner is strung along the walls, decorated with little dinosaurs clearly drawn by squadmates of varying artistic abilities. 

Inukai dumps a basket into Tsuji’s arms. “Open it!” He winks, and Tsuji feels his throat clench. 

Tsuji parts the crisp, golden tissue paper before he sees the similarly golden confections at the bottom. 

“Cream puffs,” Tsuji says. “Oh my god.” They’re his favorite treat, as his teammates obviously know. He turns his Trigger off. 

Inukai mentions that he told Ikoma to stall Tsuji until they got the squad room set up. He looks like he couldn’t be more pleased, his eyes overflowing with victory. Tsuji has always liked how Inukai looked when he was gloating, like a puffed up, gorgeous cat. Ninomiya looks like he might smile, but he doesn’t, and Hiyami nods. Tsuji almost feels bad, because he wonders if they’ll do anything for Ninomiya’s birthday in two months, once it's October… But then the cream puffs call his name. 

Tsuji slides a puff between his lips and savors the flaky, muted exterior that gives way to smooth, sweet cream, the texture spreading to every corner of his mouth. Before he knows it, he’s eating another, cheeks full. 

“Slow down, Tsuji-chan,” Inukai says, throwing his arm around Tsuji’s shoulders and squeezing him. “You’ve got cream all around your lips.” He moves his hand like he’s going to wipe Tsuji’s mouth for him. 

With Inukai’s face this close to his, Tsuji chokes.

* * *

Tsuji is afraid that girls will know that something’s different about him if he ever even looks in their direction, much less talks to them. He’s afraid that he’ll act _wrong_ , that he won’t be friendly enough or he’ll be too friendly and they’ll take it the wrong way. 

The way that he is now, known for his fears, looking at a girl is a fast track to being asked if he has a crush on her. Sometimes her friends ask, or his friends ask, simply because they noticed him looking. 

Tsuji tries not to look. He never has a crush.

* * *

Ninomiya calls Tsuji in for a meeting. 

“Inukai said you were going to confess to someone. Who is it?” 

Tsuji blinks. “N-no one.” 

Ninomiya rests his chin on his hand, the beginnings of a frown playing around his mouth. “Great. You know that Border unofficially frowns on inter-unit romantic relationships.” 

“I didn’t know that, but I can understand the rationale,” Tsuji says honestly, trying to maintain his composure. 

“And why do you think that it’s discouraged?” 

“Reluctance to go all-out against your partner if they’re on another squad,” Tsuji says, thinking it through. “Distraction from training, battling, and studying... Potential conflicts and increased stress, too, I suppose.” 

Ninomiya nods. 

“What about intra-unit relationships?” Tsuji asks. 

Ninomiya just looks at him like he’s… annoyed? Confused? Surprised? Tsuji can’t tell. He flattens his mouth into a line so as to not give away anything, even though Ninomiya can probably see through any facade Tsuji puts up.

Carefully, Ninomiya says, “I don’t think I have anything to say about that, until it affects performance. That includes grades.” Ninomiya looks at him and unilaterally decides there is nothing more to discuss. Tsuji is dismissed. 

As he leaves the room, Tsuji wonders with a shaking heart what Ninomiya guessed.

* * *

“Tsuji-chan, what did you want to be when you grew up?” Inukai asks at lunch. It’s an unremarkable weekend in September, and they’re eating boring fish sandwiches at the Border cafeteria. 

“As a child?” 

“Yeah, as a kid. Like I wanted to be a pilot.”

“A pilot?” Tsuji repeats, raising his eyebrows. 

“I like planes and I’m smart. I think I could do it.” Inukai shoves the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. 

Tsuji tries to visualize Inukai maneuvering around a cockpit in a pilot’s uniform. Instead, his mind calls up an image of Inukai laughing mirthfully on the rooftops of Cityscape C, his tie blowing around in the wind. Tsuji smiles. “If you say so.” 

“So, what did you want to be?”

Tsuji says, “I don’t know. Happy? I didn’t have a lot of friends.” He looks around to see if anyone is within earshot, but they’re not. Knowing Inukai, he probably already checked for eavesdroppers before even starting this conversation. 

Inukai almost lunges across the table, sending the edge of his plate clattering into his glass of water. 

Tsuji’s eyes widen. It seemed for a split second like Inukai was reaching for Tsuji’s hand on the table. But Inukai’s hand stopped short of Tsuji’s, so that can’t be possible. 

Tsuji sees that Inukai is also looking at their hands on the table, and it seems like Inukai’s face is getting redder. Inukai really has been acting weird lately. 

“Sorry. I’m glad that we’re friends, Tsuji-chan.” 

Tsuji smiles secretly, his heart pounding. 

“Have you confessed yet like we practiced?” Inukai asks, his eyes holding an odd fever. 

Tsuji stops his secret smile. Inukai is so close, but so far away. 

“No, I haven’t.”

* * *

Hiyami twists her hands, approaching Tsuji when he leaves his solo training room. “Inukai-senpai says you have a crush on someone,” she says in a low voice. 

Tsuji realizes that she’s worried. “Hyami-san, it’s not you.” 

“Of course it’s not me,” she says, but he can tell that she’s relieved. “Who is it?” 

Tsuji feels his throat clench around nothing. With his hands in his pockets, he raises and lowers his shoulders. 

“Maybe I could talk to her for you…” Hiyami says, before appearing to remember that she doesn’t know many more people than Tsuji does. “Or maybe Ninomiya-san could.” 

Tsuji almost laughs at the thought of Ninomiya deigning to play matchmaker. “That’s not necessary, Hyami-san. Thank you.”

* * *

“Do you want to hang out this weekend?” Inukai says on a Friday afternoon in winter, sitting on the steps in front of Tsuji’s house. 

They walked here together after school so that they could strategize before heading over to Border. As a unit, the four of them left have non-verbally agreed that the away mission is their sole focus and ambition, and they’re practicing extra hard. 

Tsuji thinks this is a particularly odd question, but he answers normally. “Yes, I’ll be at Border during my free hours as usual.” 

Wrapped up in a black peacoat, Inukai smiles. His eyes are at half-mast, which makes him look almost sheepish. “No, like, not at Border. Maybe we can get lunch somewhere else. Or watch a movie.” 

Tsuji internally acknowledges his leaping heart before squashing it down. He has self-control, and he can’t let himself get carried away by a simple invitation. “If I have time to.” 

“What do you mean, if you have time? What else are you going to do while we’re off-duty?” Inukai asks. “Jerk off?” 

Tsuji feels his cheeks getting hot, and his eyes dart from side to side before settling on the ground. He can pick out individual ants trawling the concrete in search of crumbs. He would rather be sitting at a table with ten girls than talking to Inukai about his masturbation habits.

As if nothing’s happened, Inukai says, “Share your chips with me,” though he’s already reaching in to take them from Tsuji’s bag. 

Tsuji elbows him, which leads to a playful shoving match that spews chips all over the steps, and during which Tsuji definitely doesn’t think about jerking off at all.

* * *

“Why did you have to pick a horror film,” Inukai whispers into Tsuji’s ear just ten minutes after the movie begins. 

Tsuji leans in and puts his mouth to Inukai’s ear, noticing that Inukai wriggles in his seat. “Because I like them.” 

Inukai starts to roll his eyes before gasping dramatically when a jump-scare hits the big screen. And then another jump-scare (Inukai almost shrieks). 

Tsuji appreciates this franchise for their innovative takes on fear. Their timing is truly spectacular, and Tsuji is looking forward to being on the edge of his seat the entire time. As long as Inukai can survive that long. 

Tsuji leans over, noticing that Inukai shivers again. He had no idea that Inukai would have this reaction to the film. “Are you going to do this every time something scary happens? That’s the whole movie.” 

“I’m a sensitive person,” Inukai whispers. 

Tsuji narrows his eyes to tell Inukai exactly what he thinks about that. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Inukai asks with a sly glance. “It’d help.” 

Tsuji feels his whole body tensing up. It’s dark, and the changing visuals of the film shed light on only half of Inukai’s features. From the corner of his eye he sees the characters of the film entering a cave, and the darker coloration on-screen makes Inukai’s face fall into shade again. 

“Okay,” Tsuji says, focusing his attention back on the movie. He sets his right hand on the armrest and feels Inukai’s left hand grab on tightly: their dominant hands, intertwined. 

Inukai’s hand feels wet because, Tsuji realizes, it is smeared in butter. Inukai ate all of his popcorn during the previews. Tsuji still has most of his own caramel-flavored popcorn left, and he snacks on it thoughtfully while Inukai strangles his other hand. Tsuji feels glad that he can help Inukai this way. 

Tsuji’s hand starts to go numb halfway through the movie, so he starts flexing his fingers repeatedly to circulate his blood. He feels Inukai’s hand squeeze back in response, as if he thought Tsuji was talking to him via hands, and Tsuji feels a warm blush move from his chest to his cheeks. He’s thankful for the darkness of the theatre. 

Right when the movie is reaching its climax, their emergency Border pagers go off. Inukai swears audibly, and they both drop hands to fish through their pockets and find the call to action. Other audience members glare at them before realizing that they’re from Border, and their faces turn hopeful and scared as Tsuji and Inukai rush to get up from their seats, apologizing. 

They run up the aisles to the exit, and when they smash out into the hallway they’re almost run over by Kunichika and Kon, who are also speeding out of the theatre from the other exit. They join together as a group and start running. 

“We got the alert too,” Kunichika says, before adding on, “We’re big horror fans.” Kon nods in agreement. 

“We are too,” Inukai says cheerfully, flashing his Trigger on mid-step. Tsuji just looks sideways at him, raising his eyebrows, and he turns his Trigger on as well. 

During the battle, Ninomiya deploys Tsuji and Inukai together. 

“Tsuji-chan,” Inukai says as he expertly shoots a group of Neighbors. “Let’s finish the movie next weekend.” 

“Pay attention, Inukai-senpai,” Tsuji says. He steps up to the Neighbors that Inukai damaged and deals the killing blow. He smiles. “Finishing the movie sounds nice, though.”

* * *

“Hey, have you done it yet?” Inukai says, sticking around after Ninomiya leaves the training stage they’d all been using. 

Tsuji knows he must be asking about the confession. “Not yet.” He doesn’t look at Inukai. He can’t—not when Inukai’s hair is messed up from running and his suit is slightly out of place, like he threw it on after indulging in rough play. 

“What are you waiting for?” 

“I can’t do it without being sure the other person feels the same way.” 

“If you already know the other person feels the same way, then you don’t need a love confession,” Inukai says, like it’s obvious. 

Inukai is right, but Tsuji can’t stop the frizzle of anxiety that climbs his spine. 

“Tsuji-chan,” Inukai says, walking closer to him. If his breath had any scent, Tsuji would be able to smell it. 

“Inukai-senpai.” 

“Is there something that you want to ask me?” Inukai says. He smiles, but he’s got his gun hanging awkwardly at his side, like he’s thinking too hard about something to notice it. 

Tsuji wishes he didn’t have the impulse, perhaps duty, to go first. Between the two of them, Tsuji was the first to join Border, first to reach master class, and first to be chosen for Ninomiya Squad. Aren’t those enough?

Tsuji takes a deep breath, sheathing his sword. He’s practiced the words so many times that each syllable is engraved in his mind. At last, he speaks. 

“Senpai… Will you go out with me?” 

Inukai opens his mouth to say something, and his facade falls along with his smile. “Me? You’re sure?” 

Tsuji swallows hard. “Yes.” The consequences are damned. 

“Tsuji-chan…” Inukai says, his mouth falling open. Tsuji can see the exact moment that his eyes light up. “Yes! Yes. You asked me. I can’t believe it.” Inukai is looking at him like Tsuji has given him a copy of all their rival teams’ plans for the rest of the year’s B-rank wars. He’s looking at Tsuji with anticipation building in the smile breaking across his face. 

Tsuji’s heart races, and without thought he bridges the gap. He leans forwards and kisses Inukai. 

The kiss builds in his mind more than his body. Tsuji doesn’t know what to do with his arms or his legs, or even really what to do with his mouth. It’s his first kiss in general, so just the idea becoming reality—that it’s with Inukai—is overwhelming. His chest burns, and he feels so desperately happy. 

“I’m muting comms and leaving my station,” Hiyami says dryly, directly into their ears. 

Tsuji jumps back from Inukai, blushing. 

Inukai laughs. “Sorry, Hyami-san!” Then he turns his Trigger off and motions for Tsuji to do the same. “Silly, let’s try this again,” Inukai says, already pulling Tsuji in with an arm around his back. Inukai’s gun drops carelessly to the floor. 

The kiss builds in Tsuji’s body this time; there is such a difference from when his Trigger was on. Suddenly his mouth feels like the center of all nerve endings on his body, aching to find more surface area on Inukai wherever he can. 

His shoulders tense, and he realizes he can feel Inukai’s lips moving against his, Inukai’s tongue swiping between his lips. Tsuji can hear Inukai speaking in his ear through their shared comms, saying, _Open up_. As if Tsuji ever needed to be directed so obviously. 

Tsuji opens his mouth and reciprocates without delicacy. Inukai’s tongue is moving in his mouth now, and their faces are pressed together. Tsuji pushes Inukai’s tongue out and chases it with his own. His hands snake around Inukai’s back, almost snagging his nail on Inukai’s sweater.

Inukai tugs on his hair a little, and Tsuji moans into his mouth. The short, careful tug on Tsuji’s scalp, not nearly enough to hurt, reminds him joyfully that this is Inukai—he’s really kissing Inukai-senpai, who is unpredictable, paradoxically, outside his Trion body. 

They break for air. Tsuji’s head is light, and his arms are full of Inukai. 

“Yeah, fuck,” Inukai says. 

Tsuji has never seen him look so intense, but then again, he’s never kissed Inukai before. He already wants to kiss him again. 

Inukai adds, “Why did we wait so long?” 

And once again, Tsuji pulls him in close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think with a comment/kudos, if you feel like it. I'm excited to write more World Trigger fics this year.


End file.
